Where Memories End
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Kenangan itu ada untuk dikenang, bukan? Karena itulah aku mengingatnya. Bukan untukku, bukan untukmu, tapi untuk kita. Pertanyaannya hanya satu. Apa kau masih ingat?


_Hey, do you still remember me? About the past "us". Sorry, I have to be brutally honest. I no longer like you. I—_

.

.

.

.

**Fandom**: Bleach

**Jumlah kata**: 1.545 kata

**Summary**: Kenangan itu ada untuk dikenang, bukan? Karena itulah aku mengingatnya. Bukan untukku, bukan untukmu, tapi untuk kita. Pertanyaannya hanya satu. Apa kau masih ingat?

**Warning**: (hopefully not) OOC. AU. First POV.

**Note**: Jika selera Anda sedikit banyak seperti saya, mendengarkan permainan gitar Sungha Jung pada lagu "きっとまたいつか [by: Depapepe]" sangat membantu membentuk _feel_.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach © Tite Kubo. Cover © Ichiruki Bleach Anime Wallpaper - kootation _dot_ com (gambar telah disunting). Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Where Memories End**

* * *

Ingatkah kau akan kenangan kita dulu? Aku tak bisa yakin apakah kau masih ingat atau sudah lupa. Bagiku, kenangan itu terlalu berharga, jadi aku tak bisa lupa. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan dirimu? Konyol. Tapi kalau dirimu, aku tak tahu.

Di desa kecil di pinggir kota Okinawa kita tumbuh. Karena usiaku yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan darimu, kita menjadi dekat. Mungkin karena dirimu yang sangat kekanak-kanakan sehingga aku harus menjagaimu terus. Kadang malah ada yang salah menganggap kita sebagai saudara kandung. Haha, lucu. Lihat saja, ciri fisik kita saja sudah jauh berbeda.

Aku ingat dulu aku suka ke sungai untuk menangkap udang karang. Kalau aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, mungkin aku akan menampar diriku di masa lalu karena obsesi tidak sehatku terhadap udang karang. Kau bahkan dulu sempat mengataiku pecinta udang. Hei, aku ini masih sangat normal, tahu! Aku masih suka manusia!

Tapi entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak aku tidak pulang semalaman karena tersesat setelah keasyikan mencari udang di sungai dan membuat seluruh desa kalang kabut (akhirnya kau yang menemukanku, huh!), kau selalu mengikutiku saat aku ingin ke sungai.

Dan lama-lama kau jadi mengikutiku ke mana-mana.

Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi rasanya menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Awalnya saja, sih. Setelahnya aku mulai terbiasa. Apalagi, sebenarnya kau tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Kau juga yang mengingatkanku tentang waktu pulang jika aku sudah terlalu asyik menangkap udang atau serangga. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih, karena itulah aku jadi lebih jarang dijewer atau dimarahi ibuku.

Eh, tapi bukan hanya kau yang menjagaiku, kok! Aku juga menjagaimu terus. Terutama dari keusilan anak tetangga yang liar seperti macan itu, si Grimmjow! Aku heran kenapa dia suka sekali mengganggumu. Mungkin karena wajahmu itu yang terlalu manis—aku bicara apa sih!? Gaaah, rona merah apa ini di wajahku!? Oh, lupakan!

Intinya, aku ingat saat itu. Hari sudah sore sekali. Langit saja sudah sangat merah. Seperti biasa, kita pulang bersama. Hari itu kita habis bermain di sawah paman Tanaka, bermain dengan serangga seperti biasa. Saat itu kau tidak bisa berhenti bicara berapi-api tentang mimpimu ingin pergi ke Tokyo. Sungguh, kau itu memang berisik sekali!

Yah, karena kecerewetanmu itu aku berjalan sedikit di depan meninggalkanmu. Baru setelah beberapa menit aku sadar aku tidak mendengar celotehmu ataupun langkah kaki. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku baru sadar kau tidak ada. Ya ampun, bayangkan betapa paniknya aku saat itu!

Lalu saat itu kudengar jeritan samar dari balik semak-semak beberapa puluh meter di belakangku. Dengan segera kutinggalkan jaring penangkap seranggaku dan aku berlari ke semak-semak itu.

Saat itu kau sudah menangis sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari cengkeraman Grimmjow. Aduh, dia sudah melakukan apa sih, padamu!? Bayangkan betapa panik dan marahnya aku saat melihat ia memegangi tanganmu, dan sedikit rokmu tersingkap sampai setengah paha. Dengan segera aku menerjang Grimmjow, bergumul dengannya dalam perkelahian.

Hah, jangan meremehkanku! Aku masih bisa bertarung, walaupun melawan preman pasar macam Grimmjow! Kuberi dia pukulan yang kupelajari dari kelas karate. Biar tahu rasa dia karena mengganggumu. Walaupun harus kuakui pukulan Grommjow juga sakit sekali.

Akhirnya, tidak ada yang menang. Kau lebih dulu menghentikan perkelahian ini dan menengahi kami. Tapi, dasar si Grimmjow, masih ada nyali saja untuk menggodamu.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh! Aku tidak segampang itu jatuh padamu, Grimmjow!" serumu sambil mendelik tajam pada si preman pasar. Hahaha, biar tahu rasa dia. Dikiranya kau perempuan murahan apa.

Oke, walaupun akhirnya kau marah-marah padaku juga sih. "Dasar kau ini, bodoh sekali! Lain kali jangan ladeni dia dan cepat pergi saja!" omelmu sambil berkacak pinggang, pose favoritmu saat sudah marah.

"Iya, iya, tuan putri. Setidaknya berterimakasihlah sudah kutolong," sahutku sambil sedikit meringis saat kau mendelik padaku.

"Iya, terima kasih. Huft, kalau kau sampai terluka, bagaimana coba?" ujarmu. Aku yakin aku melihat sorot mata khawatir sebelum kau berbalik badan.

Aku yang semula terdiam, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dirimu yang seperti itu. Aduh, kenapa kau tidak bisa jujur saja, sih? Walaupun kuakui lucu juga melihat wajahmu yang memerah itu, manis sekali—ah, aku jadi melantur lagi, 'kan!

Sebenarnya kenangan kita masih sangat banyak. Bayangkan, sepuluh tahun kita bersama, pastilah tak terhitung kenangan yang kita buat. Walaupun menurutku yang paling kuingat adalah pada malam musim panas itu, saat kita berumur sepuluh tahun, sesaat sebelum kau pergi.

Saat itu ada festival di desa kita. Tapi kita menyelinap keluar setelah selesai. Kau yang mengeluh bahwa memakai yukata itu merepotkan segera berlari ke rumah dan berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Aku yang memang sudah memakai kaus tidak usah repot-repot sepertimu.

Kau keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri, dan bertanya, "Bagaimana bajuku? Kakak yang membelikannya untukku."

Harus kuakui selera Hisana-_san_ bagus sekali. Memang kau hanya mengenakan sebuah gaun (aku tak tahu apa bisa disebut gaun) berwarna putih polos sepanjang lutut, dengan sedikit renda. Sederhana sekali, tapi entah kenapa membuatmu terlihat berkilau.

"Seperti ibu-ibu," komentarku, yang langsung disambut bogem mentah darimu. Dasar, kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, 'kan, tidak usah marah-marah begitu!

"Iyaaaaa, cantik sekali seperti permaisuri, puas?" sahutku sambil mengusap-usap pipiku yang terasa sakit. Kau tersenyum puas sambil menganggukkan kepala. Huh, dasar kau ini! Cantik-cantik tapi preman!

Oke, bagian yang penting sebenarnya bukan itu. Itu sebenarnya pada saat kita sampai di taman bunga. Sepi sih, tapi tidak begitu jauh dari desa, jadi aku merasa aman-aman saja.

Kau langsung duduk karena ingin menikmati acara kembang apinya. Hehe, itu yang paling kau suka dari seluruh acara festivalnya, 'kan? Suaranya bersahut-sahutan di langit, cahayanya yang berwarna-warni bertaburan di langit. Aku bisa melihat bahwa matamu ikut bercahaya karena bersemangat melihat semua kembang api itu. Itu karena di desa ini jarang sekali ada festival yang melibatkan kembang api, jadi kau selalu senang sekali kalau ada kembang api.

Saat itu aku mengajakmu bicara. "Hei, Rukia..." panggilku.

Kau menoleh, masih tersenyum. "Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanyamu.

Aku tersenyum gugup. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku memikirkan soal ini, dan sekarang aku baru mendapatkan keberanian, jadi... ayo lakukan! "Jadi, mmm... kau tahu 'kan, kita sudah sepuluh tahun bersama?" tanyaku gugup. Oh, ya ampun, ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan.

Kau tampaknya masih belum mengerti. "Ya, tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh. Kenapa memangnya?"

Aku menghela nafas. Ayo, Ichigo! Tidak ada jalan mundur lagi. Aku memberanikan diri menatapmu, menyadari pipiku mulai terasa panas. "J-jadi, selama sepuluh tahun ini, aku sadar kita selalu b-bersama. K-kita sudah membuat banyak kenangan." Berhenti sejenak. "Dan selama itu juga kita tumbuh. _Aku_ tumbuh. Dan seiring sepuluh tahun itu berlalu, aku sadar bahwa kita tak bisa sama lagi."

Mata violetmu melebar, tampaknya mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Haaah, kita berdua memang terlalu cepat dewasa, ya.

"Jadi, aku ingin memberitahumu, bahwa sebenarnya aku... menyukaimu. Aku suka Rukia," kataku pada akhirnya, terdengar lebih polos tapi mengandung cukup determinasi. Yah, hanya menurutku saja, sih.

Kau terdiam sebelum melihatku, sedikit lebih intens. Seakan menyerah menemukan tanda-tanda kebohongan, kau menatapku lagi. Sorot mata yang lembut dan penuh kasih, seperti yang biasa kau tunjukkan padaku. Kau menggenggam tanganku erat, cukup mengagetkanku.

"Ichigo..." lirihmu. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki rasa sebesar dirimu, aku juga tidak tahu apakah ini bisa berhasil karena kita masih kecil, tapi... aku juga suka padamu. Suka sekali. Lebih suka daripada Chappy."

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar pengakuan polosmu. Rukia, oh Rukia. Karena inilah aku menyukaimu. Karena kesederhanaan, kepolosan, keanggunan, karena inilah dirimu. Aku suka dirimu, karena kau Rukia. Sesimpel itu.

Jadi sebelum kau berkata apa-apa, aku meraih pipimu dan mencium bibir mungilmu itu. Rasa apa ini, ya... Ah, vanila! Manis sekali, pasti dari susu yang tadi kau minum. Kita berdua baru dalam pengalaman ini, jadi ciuman ini masih terasa sangat penuh keraguan dan tidak berpengalaman. Tapi dengan fakta bahwa kau membalas ciumanku saja sudah membuatku senang.

Kita tidak lama berciuman. Setelah beberapa detik, bibir kita berpisah. Aku baru sadar bahwa pipimu itu merona. Ah, sial! Wajahku jadi memerah juga karena melihatmu. Kita berpandangan, dan tertawa.

"Tapi, Ichigo," panggilmu ragu.

"Hm?" sahutku.

"Bukankah kita masih terlalu muda untuk berciuman?" tanyamu polos.

Tuh, 'kan! Kau polos sekali, Rukia. Manis sekali. "Hmm, kau benar juga. Kalau begitu, biar ini jadi rahasia kita saja, oke?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingku.

Kau tersenyum lebar dan menautkan jari kelingkingmu. "Rahasia di antara kita!" serumu bersemangat.

Tapi sayang, sebulan setelah itu, kau harus pergi. Kakakmu menikah dengan orang Tokyo, dan karena itulah kau juga harus pergi ke Tokyo. Haha, setidaknya aku bisa ikut bahagia. Mimpimu untuk pergi ke Tokyo akhirnya terwujud, ya.

Aku tak begitu mengingat detail perpisahan kita. Yang kuingat hanyalah kau menangis dan memelukku, lalu aku menenangkanmu dan berbisik di telingamu. Lalu kau tersenyum lagi. Ah, aku lupa apa yang kukatakan padamu waktu itu. Apa ya...?

Ah, ya! Itu!

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, karena aku sudah mengikatmu dengan benang merahku."

Klise sekali. Tapi, sudahlah. Karena kenyataannya, setelah lima belas tahun terpisah, kita bertemu lagi, 'kan? Kau ada di hadapanku sekarang. Aku mengenalimu, tapi entah apa kau juga mengenaliku. Yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Rukia."

Kau menoleh. Mata kita bertemu. Hazel dengan violet. Aku tersenyum padamu. Tapi aku tak begitu tahu lagi apa yang terjadi, karena berikutnya yang kulihat adalah rambut hitammu menyapu wajahku saat kau memelukku hingga aku terjatuh.

"Ichigo, aku merindukanmu."

Hanya itu yang perlu kudengar, Rukia.

Selanjutnya, kita berciuman lagi. Wah, kali ini kau lebih baik, Rukia. Apakah ini karena kedewasaan? Atau hanya delusiku semata? Yang manapun itu, yang terpenting hanya satu.

Kau Rukia. Aku Ichigo. Kita ditakdirkan bersama.

.

.

.

—_love you._

.

.

.

* * *

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Saya kembali—mungkin lebih tepatnya sekadar mampir di FBI untuk meluangkan waktu dan mempersegar ingatan dalam menulis straight. Oh, dan juga sekalian merayakan nilai rapot saya yang bisa dibilang sangat memuaskan bagi standar saya.

Jujur, pada awalnya saya tidak ada niatan sedikitpun ingin membuat fic ini masuk IchiRuki. Awalnya saya ingin membuatnya masuk pair AoKi (ada yang bisa menebak ini pair apa? /wink/) dalam sudut pandang Aomine. Tapi saya rasa jadi agak OOC karena lebih ke Kagami, dan saya rasa, kenapa tidak coba IchiRuki? Jadi di tengah-tengah saya ubah haluan dari slash menjadi straight. Karena itulah maafkan segala kekeliruan dan kegagalan feel di sini, karena saya juga sudah lama tidak menengok Bleach lagi.

Oh, sekadar informasi, inspirasi saya untuk fic ini adalah permainan gitar Sungha Jung di lagu yang saya sebutkan di note di atas. Headcanon saya adalah cowok-cewek muda yang tinggal di sebuah desa dan merajut cinta sederhana sebagai anak desa, lalu mereka berpisah bertahun-tahun karena satu dan lain hal, dan kembali bertemu saat sudah dewasa. Rumit ya? Saya juga pusing, hehe...

Akhir kata, saya minta maaf sudah mengisi FBI dengan fic setengah-setengah ini. Review akan sangat dihargai sebagai masukan dan perbaikan. Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
